Love dangerous
by Slytherin Lavalou
Summary: Redécouvrez Poudlard à travers le regard d'une élève de Serpentard par comme les autres. Lavalya Marchombre, sang-pur de son état, va se retrouver confrontée à des choix pas toujours faciles à prendre. L'amour et l'amitié la guideront, mais sera-ce sur le bon chemin ?
1. Prologue : Adieu

Bonjour :D

Alors voici ma première fic ! (si vous n'aimez pas prenez-vous-en à Midnight Fantasy Abby ! Elle m'a obligé à poster). Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf les clans Marchombre/Bingley. Soyez indulgents !

* * *

Prologue : Adieu

* * *

Les statues du châteaux, ses pierres et même des pans de mur jonchaient le sol, faisant apparaître un gigantesque mur de poussière partout dans ce qui fut Poudlard. La guerre opposant Voldemort venait de se terminer par un triomphe total de l'ordre du Phénix et de l'armée de Dumbledore, bien sûr mené par Harry Potter. Malgré les risques, peu d'élèves étaient morts ce soir-là et encore moins d'adultes. Elle était justement dans la grande salle en train de regarder les défunts. Gilderoy Lockhart était mort, peu de temps après sa guérison ! Tant pis pour lui, de toute façon elle ne l'aimait pas. Puis il y avait eu également Colin Crivey, quelques elfes de maisons et plusieurs Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, tuée par Molly Weasley. Bien sûr, ces derniers étaient entassés loin des victimes faisant partie du coté "du bien".

Pour elle, c'était difficile à croire que cette mère de famille si généreuse, qui l'avait accueillie chez elle, ait pu tuer... Mais les mères ont de redoutables ressources. Elle regardait cette famille aux cheveux roux, épargnée par le deuil, se réjouir. Ginny dans les bras de ses parents, Georges embêtant Percy, Bill et Fleur s'étreignant, Charlie se faisait soigner par Mme Pomfresh et, bien sûr, Fred embrassant sa cousine...

Et oui, son alter-ego était dans les bras d'un gryffon. Elle avait beaucoup eu de mal à s'y faire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas de préjugés sur les sang pur ou autre, Lavalya Marchombre restait avant tout une Serpentard pure et dure !

Elle eut un faible sourire en voyant sa cousine heureuse. Après tout, elle était entre de bonnes mains... Puis les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent sur Harry et Ginny, enfin réunis ; ainsi que le couple formé par Ron et Hermione, bien sûr. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait proche du célèbre trio, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, et pourtant ... Car depuis quelques temps déjà, elle s'était éloignée des siens.

En regardant tous ces couples se former ou se reformer, Lavalya prit conscience du trou béant qu'elle avait dans la poitrine et se cacha derrière un pilier pour rejeter la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Le souffle court, adossée à ce fameux pilier, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Trop de souvenirs et trop de joie surtout. Elle avait eu sa vengeance, sa famille était saine et sauve, maintenant elle pouvait quitter le monde de la magie qui lui rappelait cruellement ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle les caressa d'un dernier regard pour les graver tous dans sa mémoire, y compris ses parents qui avaient combattus, puis traversa le grand hall. Ses yeux verts étaient froids comme du métal et sa chevelure noire virevoltait derrière elle. Lentement, elle traversa le parc, respirant l'air frais du matin -car la bataille s'était déroulée durant la nuit- et essaya de graver également le paysage dans sa mémoire. Ensuite, elle prit le fameux chemin de terre qui la ramenait à Pré-au-Lard. Le village était désert et quelques peu abîmé par le passage de tous les monstres qui s'étaient rendus à Poudlard, mais le carnage y était moindre par rapport à l'école. La jeune femme de dix-huit ans en avait assez de la guerre, elle qui pourtant était d'un naturel bagarreur et provoquant... mais les pertes -ou plutôt _La_ perte- qu'elle avait subie avait modifié son caractère.

Elle transplana pour arriver devant un portail noir, derrière lequel se dressait un manoir. Mais un manoir différent de celui des Malefoy, qui lui respirait la magie noire. Celui-ci était fait de pierres grises et on comptait 3 étages - et il y avait certainement un sous-sol. Il avait une forme particulière car il n'était pas carré... En effet, deux tours rondes se trouvaient à l'est et à l'ouest. Lavalya sourit, sa chambre se trouvait en haut de la tour est. Cela lui rappelait le château ou le château lui rappelait sa demeure. Mais ici comme ailleurs elle ne pouvait être heureuse... C'est ici qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois et il s'y était passé des choses pas très catholiques. Elle osa traverser le jardin et aussitôt...

CRAC !

" Maîtresse, vous êtes là ! Vous êtes en vie, j'en suis tellement heureux !"

Et chose tellement rare, l'elfe de maison se précipita pour lui serrer les jambes dans un geste d'affection. Même si la famille Marchombre traitait leurs elfe avec dignité, elle avait instauré une certaine limite. Un couinement la surprit.

"Hi et monsieur et madame comment vont-ils ?!"

Le bord de ses lèvres se leva comme si elle allait sourire. Le voir s'inquiéter pour eux était troublant. Elle avait réfléchi aux conséquences de son départ sur sa famille, ses amis mais n'avait pas pensé à Ryuk. Alors que la bile lui montait de nouveau à la bouche, elle répondit :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est sain et sauf. Maintenant, je dois allez chercher des affaires dans ma chambre."

Et elle monta les escaliers qui la menait dans son antre. Tout était resté identique, la jeune adulte n'y était pas revenu depuis ses 16 ans ou sa 6ème année en somme. La pièce n'avait pas changée, le mur était gris sauf au dessus de son lit où le pan de mur était vert. Elle était fière de sa maison. A certains endroits, des zones plus claires attestaient qu'il y avaient eu des affiches qui avaient décoré sa chambre d'adolescente. Elle les avait tous enlevés le 3 septembre de sa cinquième année, ce qui lui arracha un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle avait cru, en jetant tout ce qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme une preuve de sa débilité pré-pubère, qu'elle arriverait mieux à avoir celui qu'elle désirait dans ses filets. Ce qui n'avait eu que comme conséquences que son père, qui la connaissait mieux que personne, s'était posé des questions très dérangeantes en essayant de découvrir qui était CELUI qui avait osé s'installer dans le cœur de son aînée.

Secouant la tête, Lavalya en finit avec la nostalgie et prépara un sac de voyage dans lequel elle déposa le peu de vêtements moldus qu'elle possédait. Elle changea ses uniformes en jeans, pantalons et divers haut. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à faire subir le même sort à ses robes de sorcières, qui portaient bien entendu l'écusson de sa maison. Elle rajouta quelques photos et boucla sa malle. A l'aide d'un sort, elle changea son poids pour qu'elle puisse la tirer facilement derrière elle. Enfin comme pour définitivement tourner le dos à ce monde, elle posa sur son lit un médaillon. Il représentait une baguette magique. Le bijoux fait d'argent lui avait été offert lors de son onzième anniversaire car elle présentait déjà des dispositions en sortilège et sa cousine elle en avait eu un en forme de chaudron car elle voulait devenir potionniste. Des porte-bonheurs, en quelques sortes. Et celle qui se faisait appelé Lavalou par sa cousine avait, quelques années plus tard, lancé un sortilège... Le sortilège faisait qu'il suffisait que l'une des deux pense à l'autre pour que le médaillon chauffe. Et elle était sûre Maena le ferait chauffer à lui en brûler la peau si elle le gardait, et elle aimait sa peau pâle...

Elle rédigea un mot à la hâte sur un bout de parchemin et redescendit de sa tour... Ryuk était là et s'affairait en cuisine. Lavalya lui donna le bout de parchemin en lui disant de le donner à son père et lui prit les sandwichs qu'il avait préparé. Un instant, elle envisagea de lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie, mais renonça. De toute façon, ils sauraient tous qu'elle avait pris la fuite. Elle avait envisagé de le lancer à ses parents mais elle ne pouvait pas le lancer à tout le clan Marchombre, sans compter les Bingley et toutes les personnes qu'elles avaient pu croiser à Poudlard. A elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas s'affliger ça car, d'une part, si les Mangemorts la retrouvaient, elle devait pouvoir se défendre, et ensuite parce que même si certains souvenir étaient douloureux, la jeune femme ne voulait pas les oublier. Comme elle disait : plutôt vivre dix minutes avec toi plutôt que des siècles sans t'avoir connu.

Elle embrassa l'elfe qui s'était occupé d'elle durant toute son enfance et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son bagage. Maintenant, le temps était compté. Elle se dirigea donc vers la banque des sorciers pour vider le coffre qui lui appartenait, à elle seule, ce qui faisait une somme assez conséquente pour commencer une nouvelle vie... Enfin elle le pensait parce la montagne de billets moldus qu'elle avait reçu -elle avait demandé aux gobelins de convertir ses Gallions en livres sterling- la laissait perplexe. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris des livres sur les Moldus ! Elle aurait bien assez de temps pour les lire. Et sans regarder le Chemin de Traverse, qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup car elle n'aimait pas la foule, Lavalya se rendit à pied du coté moldu.

A des kilomètres de là, son père rentrait chez lui en souriant, tenant sa femme par les épaules ; avec Maena, qui avait réussi à lâcher Fred quelques minutes ; avec Cécilia, surnommée Tchetchillia ou Lia pour les intimes, sa deuxième fille ; et son frère et sa belle-sœur. Heureusement que ces deux-là n'avaient pas choisi des jumelles pour faire leur vie car bienheureux celui qui aurait réussi à les différencier, étant eux-mêmes jumeaux.

Tout le monde était fatigué mais radieux, jusqu'au moment où l'elfe donna ce fameux message. Edward Marchombre, qui était, disons-le clairement, habituellement pâle comme un vampire, devint livide voire transparent. Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa préférée. Fouilla dans les placards, trouva le médaillon et bien sûr, lança moult sortilèges de traçage mais sa fille avait tout prévu ! Il entra alors dans une colère noire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout... lui qui avait pensé pouvoir enfin avoir des explications sur l'attitude de sa fille pendant la guerre, voilà qu'il était arrivé trop tard ! Il aurait dû chercher des explications avant et c'est cela qui le mettait hors de lui.

En bas, la famille était encore choquée du seul mot impersonnel qu'elle avait laissé : Adieu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le train sifflera cinq fois

Me revoilà une semaine après ma première publication pour un nouveau chapitre ! On est revenu à Poudlard en 5ème année. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

* * *

- Huit heures, debout tête de linotte !

Lavalya grogna et se retourna dans sa couette. Elle ressemblait à ce que les Moldus appellent une crêpe roulée. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle était en vacances donc elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Mais son réveil n'était pas décidé à la laisser tranquille... Lui qui, au départ, parlait tranquillement, voire amicalement, il hurlait à présent ! Mais… elle l'avait programmé pour ça...

- C'EST LA RENTREE ! DEBOUT FEIGNASSE ! TU VAS RATER LE TRAIN !

Elle l'envoya valser à l'aide d'un coup de poing contre le mur où il s'éteignit instantanément. Elle le réparerait au château. Mais là, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Bien que ce soit elle qui l'ait programmé, elle n'aimait pas se lever tôt, et reprendre le rythme scolaire allait certainement lui être difficile. La jeune élève de Serpentard ouvrit un œil et le rayon de lumière qui avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à son lit la fit grimacer. Elle laissa le temps à son œil de s'habituer à la lumière avant d'ouvrir le second. Décidément, elle n'était pas du matin. Et là, c'était le plus difficile : sortir de la couette ! Les yeux braqués sur le plafond, la jeune femme essayait de trouver le courage mental de quitter la chaleur et la douceur de sa couverture... Elle ne craignait pas beaucoup de choses, mais elle détestait avoir froid et elle avait déjà tout essayé pour ne plus ressentir de frissons lorsqu'elle se levait... Comme par exemple mettre deux pyjamas, des chaussettes, d'avoir un feu dans sa cheminée ! Parce que oui, chez elle, c'était encore des feux de bois qui chauffait le manoir, mais grâce à la magie les arbres n'étaient pas décimés. Mais, malheureusement, elle avait toujours froid, le temps de s'habituer à la température ambiante.

Bon, il était temps de sortir de son lit ! Elle en était persuadée, elle en était amoureuse c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter ! Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas poser les pieds sur le parquet de sa chambre mais de les glisser dans ses pantoufles. Encore à trois-quarts endormie, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Car dans la famille, chacun avait la sienne, question pratique. Cécilia, d'un an sa cadette, à peu de chose près, était très coquette et donc passer après elle relevait du miracle ! Et même si elle n'aimait pas étaler ses facilités financière, sa famille avait les moyens d'octroyer une salle de bain à chacun, grâce aux métiers de ses parents. Son père était Auror et gagnait donc bien sa vie et sa maman était briseuse de sort, mais pas pour Gringotts : il y avait quelques riches familles ou sorciers qui demandaient ses services pour récupérer des trésors. Et Précieuse Marchombre faisait partie de ces chasseurs de reliques, ce qui lui permettait de raconter de passionnantes aventures à raconter à ses filles lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes… et encore maintenant. Elle était très connue dans le monde sorcier, ainsi que son mari.

La jeune fille, maintenant presque réveillée, se regardait dans la glace. Outre ses yeux endormis, elle avait le teint très pâle, des yeux verts d'eau -une teinte particulièrement pâle qui donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait se noyer dans son regard- puis bien sûr, une impressionnante chevelure noir corbeau qui, la plupart du temps, était relâché ou en tresse –quand il fallait voler ou s'entraîner aux duels. En y réfléchissant bien, elle était le portrait craché d'Edward Marchombre. D'ailleurs, les rivaux de la jeune femme lui disaient qu'elle n'était qu'une réplique de moins bonne qualité. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait comme lui : il était expressif même s'il se cachait derrière un sang-froid imperturbable, Lavalya avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments et avec les autres. Elle n'était capable de s'ouvrir qu'avec sa famille, même avec ses deux meilleurs amis c'était compliqué. Son problème ?... Les autres !

Pour l'heure, elle ôta son pyjama –vert en haut avec le nom de son équipe de Quidditch préférée et un simple pantalon noir– et passa sous la douche très chaude, faisant apparaître de la condensation sur toutes les vitres de la salle d'eau. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle réussit à en sortir –non mais c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi sortir d'un endroit où il fait si chaud !– pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre avec les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé sur une chaise, la veille. Faut pas croire, elle n'avait pas oublié la rentrée, mais c'est juste qu'elle préférait vivre la nuit. Mais seuls les vampires pourraient avoir cours la nuit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Un instant, la pensée d'être un vampire la fit sourire. Elle avait déjà toutes les caractéristiques à vrai dire, sauf les yeux rouges.

Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon et du salon passa à la cuisine. Ses parents étaient, bien entendu, déjà debout.

- Oh ! Aujourd'hui est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Même pas 10h00 et tu es déjà levée ! Même le jour de la rentrée, d'habitude, tu te lèves à 10h30, se moqua son père... Tu as un amoureux à retrouver ?

Lavalya grogna pour seule réponse, et se servit du jus de citrouille bien sucré, avec des pains au chocolat. Il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard, c'était une pâtisserie typiquement française. Car la jeune fille avait deux cultures : anglaise de par son père et française de par sa mère. Elle avait eu le choix entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser son meilleur ami y aller seul à l'époque. Quant à sa sœur, son choix avait été vite fait... hors de question d'allez dans une école où il servait de la bouillabaisse mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laissé sa famille.

En parlant de l'hippogriffe... Une tornade blonde venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine. Grande, blonde, radieuse : voilà ce qui pouvait résumer Cécilia Marchombre.

- Et bien alors, on a lancé un sort de catapultage à ton lit ?!" la taquina sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin absolument irrésistible.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose quant à ta salle de bain miss-j'y passe-des-heures", lui rétorqua Lavalya.

Mais le miracle était là : elle souriait. Sa sœur avec cet étrange pouvoir sur elle. Bien que diamétralement opposées, elles étaient soudées comme un gallion à un gobelin.

La fin du petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les parents profitant de leurs filles car ils ne les reverraient pas avant Noël. Lavalya entrait en 5ème année, l'année des B.U.S.E et sa sœur en 4ème année. La famille prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. Lavalya grinça des dents lorsque sa tenue fut couverte de poussière, mais un sortilège plus tard et tout fut oublié.

- Non mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on n'utilise pas la magie avant notre majorité en dehors de l'école, surtout pour des sorts aussi simples."

- Parce qu'il y a des risques d'accidents, le risque d'être découvert et surtout, dans ton cas, cela t'apprend la patience jeune fille."

Lavalou, qui était justement prête à répliquer qu'elle n'était pas assez bête pour se faire repérer ou faire des erreurs, fut coupée dans son élan et fit comme si de rien n'était. Etant arrivés avec une bonne heure d'avance, ils prirent le temps de flâner, ce qui permit à Cécilia de se trouver une nouvelle robe et à Lavalou un nouveau livre de sortilèges. Elle adorait cette matière, ainsi que les potions.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure d'aller à la gare. Les Marchombre franchirent la barrière pour se rendre du coté moldu et prirent un taxi. Heureusement que Précieuse avait vécu chez les Moldus –pas parce qu'elle était de sang-mêlé, mais parce que son père avait décidé de devenir professeur auto-école, un métier qui consistait à apprendre aux jeunes sans pouvoir à se déplacer dans une voiture. Lorsque Lavalya avait essayé de prendre des leçons avec son grand-père, lors des vacances qui venaient de se terminer, ce fut une catastrophe. Elle était partie en plein milieu d'un carrefour. Heureusement qu'elle paraissait plus âgée et que les Aurors Moldus n'étaient pas dans le coin. De toute façon, elle adorait la magie et savait s'en servir, alors pourquoi apprendre à utiliser des objets dont elle n'aurait aucune utilité.

Ils furent vite arrivés devant la voie 9 3/4 et, avant qu'un Moldu apparaisse, ils coururent vers le pilier en béton qui était en fait une barrière pour accéder au quai du Poudlard Express. Il était là, toujours aussi rouge. La gare était toujours aussi enfumée et pleine de monde. Lavalya salua ses parents et glissa à sœur qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard, non pas parce qu'elle devait rejoindre un amoureux imaginaire, mais parce qu'elle avait eu la surprise de s'être vue nommée préfète de sa maison et elle en était très fière. Après des dernières embrassades avec sa mère et taquineries de son paternel, elle enfila sa robe, y accrocha son insigne de préfète et monta dans le train.

Mais par Merlin, où devait-elle aller déjà –elle sortit le parchemin qui l'indiquait– et la voilà repartie vers le fond du wagon, vers celui des préfets-en-chef. Elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer mais se reprit vite. Le wagon était encore vide. Elle avait de l'avance et donc en profita pour manger des fondants du chaudron. A son deuxième, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux supérieurs qui lui sourirent avoir de voir qu'elle était à Serpentard. Leurs sourires s'effacèrent, ce qui froissa énormément la jeune fille.

- Salut ! Lavalya Marchombre. Vous en voulez un ?

Les deux élèves furent, cette fois, surpris. La jeune fille n'étant déjà pas très patiente, insista :

- Bon oui ou non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de Serpentard que je suis impolie.

De toute évidence son ton n'avait rien de très agréable, mais ils l'avaient bien cherché après tout. Le premier qui répondit fut un garçon qui, d'après sa robe, était de Serdaigle :

- Enchanté, Roger Davies ! C'est rare de voir des nouveaux préfets arriver aussi tôt et… surtout de Serpentard. Ils se croient toujours tout permis, ce qui explique notre étonnement, dit-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

Lavalya n'en était pas convaincue mais soit. Ce fut alors au tour de la Gryffondor de lui prendre un de ses chocolats et de se présenter. Son deuxième "supérieur" était donc Patricia Stimpson. En attendant les autres, ils échangèrent quelques mots. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger d'ouvrir la porte coulissante. La jeune Serpentard leur adressa un signe de tête. Ron, qui n'aimait de toute façon pas les Serpentard, ne lui répondit même tandis qu'Hermione lui lança un sourire éclatant. Lavalya l'avait plusieurs fois défendue de Drago Malefoy et de ses acolytes. Elle ne le faisait pas par gentillesse, elle-même utilisait souvent le sarcasme, mais par principe. Les Malefoy étaient des rivaux de sa famille parce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes idéaux... Les Marchombre pensaient que seul l'individu pouvait prouver sa valeur et non des stupides théories sur le sang. Il est vrai que les sorciers de "sang-pur" étaient parfois plus puissants, mais aussi beaucoup affaiblis par la consanguinité. Et comme le prouvait Hermione, quand la magie avait décidé d'être présente chez quelqu'un, même un sorcier de né de Moldus, il ne fallait pas réfléchir.

Avec l'arrivée des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, la réunion commença mais il manquait un dernier Serpent... Blond, élégant et nonchalant Drago Malefoy venait d'ouvrir la porte avec son sourire qui disait "je suis supérieure à vous donc peu importe si j'arrive en retard", mais très vite une grimace apparut quand il vit son homologue.

- Toi ! Je préfère encore Pansy. J'exige de parler à un professeur ! Hors de question de travailler avec elle, mon père en...

Il fixait d'un air glacial les deux préfets-en-chef qui n'en menait pas large. Hermione était prête à intervenir quand :

- Bouhouhouh, le petit Malefoy veut écrire à son papa parce qu'il n'est pas capable de rester avec la méchante fifille, dit narquoisement la jeune Serpentard

Et avant qu'il puisse reprendre elle continua :

- Non mais je rêve ! Arrête de nous faire honte et pose tes fesses.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, les deux septièmes années prirent les choses en main. Ainsi elle put savoir qu'elle aurait à faire des rondes dans le château avec un coéquipier –et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas obligatoire d'être dans la même maison– et lorsqu'elle verrait une infraction aux règlements, elle pourrait enlever des points. Tout le monde quitta le wagon, elle en dernier. Avant de rejoindre ses amis, elle décida d'aller chercher des friandises au chariot, car elle supposait que depuis le temps, il avait déjà fait sa ronde. Elle chercha ses gallions dans ses affaires et alla vers le fond du train.

- En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace comme un _chien_, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers...

- C'est moi qui enlève des points !

Lavalou, trop heureuse de faire marronner encore Malefoy, n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Après tout si elle remarquait qu'il faisait des infractions, elle pouvait lui enlever des points.

- Encore toi ! Ne t'avise même pas de toucher aux points des Serpentard.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me le faire payer, c'est ça ? Mon pauvre petit chou, j'ai plus de ressources que tu ne peux penser et, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas des gorilles en guise d'amis et de famille, alors fais attention à toi. Eux –en désignant Crabe et Goyle– ne feront pas le poids.

En lui jetant un regard mauvais, Malefoy finit par s'en aller.

- Non mais on pouvait s'en débarrasser sans toi.

Ron, qui s'était levé de colère, la regardait, le rouge lui montant au visage.

- Ron, arrête un peu ! cracha Hermione.

- Non mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde Weasley ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est avant tout parce que j'adore le mettre en colère.

Après cette incartade, elle se rendit directement au chariot de friandises sous les cris de la préfète de Gryffondor qui ne pardonnait pas à son coéquipier d'avoir été aussi impoli. Après avoir repris des fondants au chaudron et des suçacides pour elle, Lavalya choisit pour ses amis des chocogrenouilles et des bulles baveuses. En repassant devant, elle s'aperçut que le compartiment des Gryffondor était calme et elle partit à la recherche du sien.

Quelques compartiments plus loin, elle les trouva enfin ! Y étaientt présent ses meilleurs amis : Karim et Julius ainsi que Maena et Cécilia. En ouvrant la porte, elle attira l'attention de sa cousine qui lui sauta au cou à l'en faire tomber par terre. Puis, elle pointa du doigt son insigne de préfète :

- Bien sûr, puisque je t'ai envoyé un hibou !

- Oh mais je ne t'avais pas encore félicité de vive voix.

En effet, Maena était partie en vacances à l'étranger ces deux dernières semaines avec ses propres parents, ce qui fait que les deux jeunes filles, qui ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire jamais, avaient dû se passer l'une de l'autre aussi longtemps. Ce fut au tour de Julius de la saluer puis ensuite Karim.

- Bon moi je vous laisse, je dois allez voir Théodore !

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un bisou sur la joue de Lavalya. Cécilia venait de quitter le compartiment.

- Toujours autant de succès, celle-là. Ça fait combien de fois qu'elle change depuis sa première année ? dit Lavalou

En tant que grande sœur, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement que les garçons lui tournent autour, mais c'était Cécilia qui tournait autour d'eux. Et bon, elle n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec elle et tant qu'elle restait loin du blond prétentieux, c'était déjà un bon exploit.

- Et toi Lavalou, personne en vue ? demanda Karim

- Hum tu le saurais, je pense...

- Mouais… on est pas dans la même maison, tu sais...

En effet, Karim avait été réparti, cinq ans plus tôt, chez les Poufsouffle. Elle l'avait rencontré lors de ses vacances chez ses grands-parents lorsqu'elle était petite. Cécilia était une teigne à l'époque –elle faisait ses dents. Donc elle avait fait son premier long voyage, car petite comme elle l'était, il était hors de question de transplaner ou d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Ce jour-là, les parents de son père avaient décidé qu'elle devait aller prendre l'air au parc moldu plutôt que dans le jardin.

*Flash Back*

L'air se troublait un peu, comme si on était dans le désert par moment. Mais c'est juste qu'en cette journée d'août, il faisait terriblement chaud. La plupart des gens restaient chez eux, mais quelques personnes avaient bravé la chaleur pour aller se réfugier sous la fraîcheur du grand parc. Il y avait plusieurs toboggans, balançoires et autre jeux pour grimper, mais c'était dans le bac à sable que Lavalya avait décidé de passer son après-midi. Ses grands-parents l'observaient, assis sur un banc. Ils avaient essayé de jouer avec elle, mais après cinq minutes, la fillette n'était plus réceptive et de toute façon, elle préférait jouer seule. C'était donc seule qu'elle s'amusait à faire des châteaux (enfin des pâtés de sable plutôt). Mais un autre enfant avait décidé de s'installer près d'elle... Tant qu'il restait dans son coin, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais il commençait à lui prendre ses affaires et à détruire sans vergogne son œuvre d'art –quatre tour de sable. Lavalya prit alors les choses en main. Bien sûr, elle était un peu trop jeune pour utiliser la magie instinctive, mais elle avait de très bonnes dents... Elle était en train de le croquer copieusement, et sans qu'aucun adulte n'intervienne, qu'un garçon de son âge, de trois ans donc, prit part à l'affaire.

- Ma maman m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas s'amuser comme ça ! Lâche-le.

De surprise, elle le lâcha, ce qui permit au bambin qui, à force de cris, alla prévenir sa maman qui ne tarda pas à débouler pour sauver l'honneur de son fiston. Et bien sûr, ils entrèrent en guerre avec les protecteurs de Lavalya. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains quand Karim, de nouveau, était intervenu.

- Elle l'a pas mordu, il est tombé.

Forcément personne ne crut cette version, les marques de dents étaient bien visibles, mais comme personne n'avait vu l'incident, on en resta là. Mais elle s'était fait un nouvel ami, son premier.

A force de confidence, elle avait su que Karim était un sorcier. Lorsque les adultes les entendaient, ils pensaient à des jeux d'enfants, sauf leurs familles respectives qui finirent par devenir proches elles aussi. Lavalya allait passer un mois chez lui et lui un mois chez elle. Et encore maintenant, ce rituel était un maximum respecté.

* Fin du flash *

Lavalya revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit un éclat de rire. Elle sourit en espérant ainsi passer inaperçu, mais sa cousine ne la rata pas :

- Toi aussi tu penses à un garçon qui te plait ? dit-elle pour la taquiner.

- Oui, je pensais à Karim lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle adorait le faire rougir, c'était trop facile. D'ailleurs ça ne rata pas et il devint écarlate jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Le jeune homme était aussi mince qu'une crevette ! Et surtout très timide, on se demandait comment il avait eu le courage de venir lui parler au parc, mais quand on est enfant on se sent invincible. Mais il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux (ils avaient pris des bains ensembles, alors c'était hors de question ce serait même incestueux).

Il faisait noir maintenant. A force de plaisanterie, le temps avait passé, comme toujours, à une vitesse folle dans le train. Il serait bientôt l'heure de retrouver la Grande Salle. Ce fut la débandade sur le quai, comme d'habitude et les Serpentard et le Poufsouffle attendirent avant de descendre : tous savaient que Lavalya n'aimait pas la foule. La jeune femme, une fois sur le quai, se demanda où était passé Hagrid… Il n'y avait que cette Gobe planche –quel drôle de nom d'ailleurs. Elle aimait bien le garde-chasse, même s'il n'était pas très futé. Mais tout les quatre devaient partir vers les calèches. Lavalya savait qu'elles étaient tirées par des Sombrals mais, n'ayant jamais vu la mort, elle n'arrivait pas à les discerner, seulement les sentir. C'est en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout des cours qu'ils allaient suivre –en troisième année, Lavalya avait pris trois options : Arithmancie, Soin aux créatures magiques et études des runes – qu'ils passèrent leur voyage jusqu'au château. Les quatre étudiants se demandaient surtout qui allait assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Notre héroïne espérait que ce soit le professeur Rogue, car elle le connaissait bien… enfin "bien" était un grand mot, mais c'était un des meilleurs amis de son père et surtout le directeur de maison des Serpentard. Dans les professeurs précédents, le seul qu'elle eut apprécié fut Lupin, contre l'avis de tous ses confrères, sauf de sa famille. Ça en devenait lassant d'être toujours celle qui n'avait pas les mêmes opinions que les autres. Il y en a avait sûrement d'autres, mais ils avaient bien trop peur de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ils arrivaient déjà au château où, pour certains –comme Julius que son estomac tourmentait– à temps pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Lavalya dit au revoir à Karim avant d'entrer, Maena se permit de l'enlacer, ce lui fit monter les yeux au ciel, quant à Julius, il se contenta d'une poignée de main et d'une réplique bien sentie pour lui montrer son affection. Ce dernier, elle l'avait rencontré dans cette même salle, où ils venaient d'entrer, à la table où ils allaient manger. Le tout frais Serpentard lui avait tout simplement fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée sur un parchemin, le lendemain de la rentrée, au petit déjeuner, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire.

" Non mais, en fait, je t'avais repérée et je savais pas comment attiré ton attention. Ami ?"

Cela avait fait rire la fillette qu'elle était alors, et elle avait admis qu'il n'était pas facile de se faire une place dans la relation quasi fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec sa cousine.

Mais il était temps de revenir à la réalité, les premières années venaient de faire leur entrée. Ils étaient tous soit fascinés, soit craintifs, soit euphoriques mais jamais indifférents. Lavalya adorait cette cérémonie, parce qu'elle avait adoré la sienne et surtout à cause de la chanson du Choixpeau :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Comme elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

Julius, qui était l'intello de la bande –enfin le plus logique, parce que les trois autres avaient de très bon résultats– prit la parole :

- Il nous met en garde cette année ! C'est sans nul doute dû au retour de Tu-sais-qui.

- Non mais, dis Voldemort bon sang ! " dit Lavalya tout bas car, bien que les autres en aient peur, ici dans cette maison, une partie des élèves le vénérait et ils n'auraient pas accepté qu'elle le nomme aussi frivolement. Et Lavalya n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire rouer de coups par une bande d'hippogriffes rageurs. Et bien sûr qu'il nous prévient, c'est la mémoire des Fondateurs ! Je veux bien me rapprocher des autres maisons, mais quand tu regardes ce troll manger, on n'a pas envie de s'y frotter de trop près.

Elle désignait Ron qui, d'année en année, se surpassait dans les quantités de nourriture avalée. Heureusement que pendant la Cérémonie, les assiettes étaient vides.

- Donc vous pensez qu'il est revenu ? s'enquit Maena qui venait de se prononcer d'une voix très basse, à la limite du chuchotement et on sentait bien qu'elle avait peur. On est une famille de sang-pur, vous croyez qu'il va s'en prendre à nos parents ?

-Bien sûr qu'il est revenu ! Fudge a le cerveau en bouillie ! Le Poufsouffle n'est pas mort tout seul. Mais de toute façon, nos parents savent se défendre et ton père a même un avantage particulièrement poilu.

-Vous avez un hippogriffe qui monte la garde chez vous ! C'est cool dit Julius.

-Pas un hippogriffe sinon, Valou aurait dit « plumé »", rétorqua Maena avec un sourire en coin.

Malgré ses demandes répétées, Julius n'en sut pas davantage. La Répartition était finie et c'était maintenant l'heure du festin. Comme toujours, elle en prit toujours plus qu'elle ne pouvait en manger, mais restait tout de même présentable, pas comme cette chose à poil roux. Il venait de baver sur lui… non mais il n'avait plus trois ans, un peu de dignité tout de même ! De voir que même Nick quasi-sans-tête s'en allait outré l'amusa... Ron Weasley n'était définitivement pas sortable.

Sa cousine regardait d'ailleurs dans sa direction, mais elle préférait sans nul doute la classe de Fred. Lorsqu'elle remarque que Lavalya l'avait prise en flagrant délit, elle rougit jusqu'a la racine des cheveux, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être en feu avec sa crinière rousse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui sortir une pique bien sentie, car le directeur s'apprêtait à faire son traditionnel discours. Il présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient la remplaçante de Hagrid, mais pas la guimauve rose qui prétendait être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Non mais regardez-moi cette chose ! Je jurerais qu'elle ne serait même pas capable de stupéfixier un première année ! dit Lavalya, crachant presque en sa direction.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les minauderies et encore moins le rose. Mais pire encore : elle interrompait maintenant Dumbledore !

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bon amis !

- Alors ça, tu peux rêver ! dirent les deux cousines en même temps.

Mais à la table des Gryffondor, en simultané, deux frères jumeaux, roux bien entendu, avaient dis :

- Compte là-dessus !

Les deux paires d'yeux Marchombre fixèrent les deux paires d'yeux Weasley et se firent un signe de la tête. Le Choipeaux magique voulait de l'entraide, il allait en avoir ! Bien sûr, Ombrage ne remarqua rien... Très décevant pour quelqu'un qui se devait d'apprendre la vigilance aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

A la fin de son discours Julius, à qui jamais rien n'échappait, finit par dire :

- Le ministre semble vouloir se mêler des affaires de l'école.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent dubitatives, sans trop savoir que penser. Elles verraient en cours. C'était l'heure de retrouver le dortoir. Les trois amis suivirent le reste de la troupe vers les cachots. Le traditionnel mot de passe leur fut donné (_Ténèbres_) et ils purent monter là où ils allaient passer leurs nuits pendant un an. Bien sûr, Julius prit la direction du dortoir des garçons –ces derniers n'avaient pas intérêt à essayer d'entrer dans ceux des filles car Salazar Serpentard était très à cheval sur la pureté des jeunes filles de sa maison et en particulier celles des grandes familles : une barrière donnait un électrochoc à quiconque de sexe masculin essayerai d'y entrer– et Lavalya et Maena retrouvèrent leurs affaires. Comme d'habitude, elles étaient côte à côte. D'ailleurs, elles avaient un petit rituel qui datait de leur première année. Sa cousine, étant la plus émotive des deux, se lamentait après son père alors Lavalya, pour la rassurer –car après tout à 11 ans se retrouver dans un internat était particulièrement difficile même si l'on était sûre de s'y plaire– passait une partie de la soirée à discuter avec elle dans son lit.

Maena, qui avait mis son pyjama s'engouffra sous les draps encore frais et attendit Lavalya, qui était partie faire une toilette rapide. Elles partageaient le dortoir avec Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Grengrass. Cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec les demoiselles, aimant l'humour de Maena et l'ironie constante de Lavalya.

Mais les deux autres vouaient une haine sans limite à leurs consœurs, mais surtout aux deux cousines. De la jalousie, sûrement. Mais comme il était de bon ton parmi les Serpent de ne pas montrer leurs dissensions, elles attendaient généralement d'être dans les dortoirs pour faire des coups en douce… mais là Maena était seule.

- Levicorpus ! Alors Marchombre, on dort avec son doudou Lavalya ?

Cette dernière, qui avait entendue sa cousine crier parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lancer un sort de silence –tant mieux– se précipita. Elle savait que sa cousine n'était pas très douée en sortilèges et donc n'avait pas pu se défendre assez rapidement mais elle si. Son père lui avait enseigné quelques rudiments en matière de rapidité. La baguette pointé sur elles, Lavalya lança un maléfice cuisant sans prononcer de formule, ce que qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Maena sur son lit puis sur le sol décidément maladresse quand tu nous tiens…– et que les deux horribles guenons se tiennent leur front douloureux.

- Vos petits tours de passe-passe, ça va encore, mais encore un sort sur elle et je vous jure que vous finirez l'année en haut de la tour d'astronomie accroché à une gargouille !

Elle était vraiment impressionnante en colère, pire que froide. Mais elle était prête à tuer pour ceux à qui elle tenait et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air...


	3. Chapter 3 : Guerre ouverte

Voilà enfin ce troisième chapitre ! Désolée j'essayerais de ne pas prendre autant de retard la prochaine fois (J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis divers et variés). Il n'a pas encore été corrigé donc s'il y a des fautes que j'ai oublié n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine j'espère :D .

* * *

La nuit se passe sans aucun autre incident mais elle fut courte pour Lavalya, d'abord parce que sa chère cousine n'arrêtait pas de bouger donc maintenant au réveil elle était toute moulue comme si elle avait fait une chute de son balai, et aussi parce qu'elle était perturbée et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ! Comme si elle avait eu un pressentiment ... mais de quoi ?! C'est pourquoi elle choisit de faire quelque chose pour ne plus y penser. La jeune fille décida donc de prendre sa douche à même pas 5h du matin, ce qui aurait fortement étonné toute sa famille, et elle retrouva son très cher uniforme ! Cette année, elle avait décidé qu'elle en avait marre de porter des jupes et comme il n'y avait que la robe de sorcier qui était obligatoire elle s'habilla donc d'un pantalon noir - le même que celui des garçons de sa maison - suivi d'une chemise blanche évidemment, de sa cravate verte et argentée puis du chandail de l'école. Elle coiffa ses cheveux pour une fois - elle avait le temps - en une queue de cheval dont elle avait choisi avec soins les mèches qui en dépassaient. Elle recula pour mieux apprécier l'effet final. Avec un sourire appréciateur, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière. Sa nouvelle tenue lui donnait un air décontracté et sexy que personne ne lui avait jamais connu.

A maintenant 5h elle était là à se regarder et à balancer les bras ne sachant que faire ! Elle finit par descendre dans la salle commune déserte et s'installa devant le feu avec un livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la malle de Maena - un livre sur un adolescent qui avait su vaincre un vampire en invoquant un démon, c'est divertissant de voir comment les moldus imaginaient le monde magique. En vrai rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, elle ne mit que quelques heures à le finir ce qui permit de faire passer le temps en attendant que la fille aux cheveux roux se décide à descendre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir salué Daphné Grengrass et fusillé du regard les deux guenons qui ne se quittaient jamais que sa cousine se décida enfin à descendre avec encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes - avoir du mal à se réveiller était un don très très présent dans la famille - et les yeux qui avaient du mal à s'ouvrir comme si il y avait trop de lumière alors qu'on était dans les cachots. Lavalya ne résista pas et se cacha dans l'ombre attendant qu'elle passe devant elle et …

- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Elle avait adoré les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal l'année passée !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et elle regarda sa cousine paniquée, tournant en rond avec sa baguette pointée pour se défendre contre celui qui avait osé la réveiller de cette manière. Toujours cachée, Lavalya n'était pourtant pas très difficile à trouver puisqu'elle se tordait littéralement de rire contre le mur en se tenant les côtes.

- Tu mériterais que je t'envois vraiment un sort ! dit Maena d'un air mauvais mais elle était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et vue son talent en sortilège c'est en brindilles pour balai que Lavalou finirais par aller à l'infirmerie.

Entre deux gloussements, cette dernière finit par dire devant la rousse qui la regardait d'un air renfrogné :

- Il faudrait déjà que tu tiennes ta baguette à l'endroit, puis repartit dans un fou rire que seule sa cousine pouvait lui donner ... Sa maladresse était légendaire maintenant.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et avec la dignité qui lui restait, Maena sortit de la salle commune sans adresser un mot à sa cousine, le nez en l'air signifiant tout simplement qu'elle boudait ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps c'est pourquoi Lavalya la suivit :

- Allez avoue que c'est drôle !

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas

- Aller boude pas ! Tu te vengeras comme d'habitude je peux même te mettre en contact avec Fred si tu veux pour le faire, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

Son joli teint écrevisse s'intensifia.

- Et puis tu sais la règle chez les Serpentard : on n'a pas le droit de montrer qu'il y a des tensions entre nous !

- Pfeu tu te gènes toi peut être !

- Mais moi, on croit que c'est parce que je veux être la princesse de la maison et que je me dispute la place avec Malefoy ! Maena s'arrêta finalement en plein milieu de l'escalier. Je parie même que certains pensent que c'est à celui qui arrivera à recruter le plus de potentiel mangemorts.

Là pour le coup elle avait soufflé sa cousine, ce n'était pas totalement du bluff. Elle était persuadée que Voldemort recrutait parmi les élèves. Après ça ferait de bon espions à l'école.

- Mais arrête ! On est trop jeune !

- Trop jeune, trop jeune, je te signale qu'à la sortie de l'école ils en recrutent pleins des élèves de Serpentard, face de serpent ! Alors pourquoi pas à l'intérieur c'est un choix parfaitement logique et même s'ils n'ont pas la marque, il y en a quand même pas mal d'enfants de Mangemort ici.

- Face de Serpent, mais tu vas te faire tuer toi, couina-t-elle

- Mais non puisque tu n'iras pas le répéter ! Aller viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sa cousine avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais pour Lavalya c'était d'une logique à crever les yeux ... Elle espérait que Dumbledore le comprenne aussi mais il comprenait toujours tout ce vieux fou. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou non ! D'un coté il était puissant, intelligent, ingénieux et encore plein d'autre chose mais elle n'aimait pas son air de toujours se mêler des affaires des autres, elle avait l'impression qu'il contrôlait tout le monde et elle avait horreur d'être privé de sa liberté ou que quelqu'un puisse la diriger. Et elle le trouvait niais à faire confiance à tout le monde et blablabla….

Elles étaient enfin arrivées à la grande salle, réconciliées et à la vue de leurs amis et bien les pensées sérieuses qu'elles avaient jusqu'alors se dissipèrent! C'est fou comme les adolescents peuvent passer à autre chose rapidement c'est dommage que les adultes n'en fassent pas autant car après tout c'était une manière comme un autre de prendre du recul sur la situation.

Julien les salua en souriant, jeune homme de leur âge brun avec de grands yeux bleus, il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Un vrai dandy ! Il était grand, très mince (à limite se demander s'il ne mangeait pas), toujours souriant et possédait un sens de l'humour décapant. C'était très drôle d'entendre une conversation entre Lavalya et lui parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'il se disputait sans cesse mais c'était seulement leur manière de se dire je t'aime. En parlant de ça justement :

- Lavalya !

- Ton pire cauchemar, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Et elle s'assit entre Julien et Maena, face à sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie : Ellarosa Bukater. Elle était blonde, assez petite avec les yeux bleus. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus à Lavalya, c'est la douceur qui émanait de la jeune femme, sa fragilité. Mais comme tout serpentard, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle pouvait être très revancharde et avait de la suite dans les idées. Voilà la petite bande était au complet. Il manquait simplement Karim qui était assis à la table de sa maison. Une fois il était venu à la table des Serpents et il avait fallu l'intervention de Macgo pour calmer Malefoy et sa guenon.

En parlant d'elle, Parkinson la fixait en souriant ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon ! Maena s'en inquiéta tout de suite :

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle te regarde bizarrement l'autre là !

- Si mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va pas me tuer non plus au pire me faire une farce de mauvais goût comme elle sait si bien les faire !

- Parce qu'il y a des farces de bons goûts, dit Julien un sourire en coin

- Bien sur ! rétorqua Lavalya, celles qui n'ont pas pour but d'humilier mais de faire rire ... Et avant que tu continues, je n'ai jamais dit que je les utilisais. Je préfère de loin l'humilier cette parodie d'être humain pensant !

Mais il était l'heure d'allez en cours et Severus Rogue accompagné d'un étudiant - il semblait à Lavalya qu'elle l'avait déjà vu- leur donna leurs emplois du temps, chacun d'un coté de la table pour aller plus rapidement. Elle connaissait - c'était un bien grand mot - son professeur de potions depuis des années, il était le meilleur ami de son père mais aux yeux de tous c'était celui de Lucius Malefoy. Le pauvre menait une double vie à cause de cette guerre, elle avait entendue ses parents en parler avec lui. Bon, elle s'était retrouvée derrière la porte par hasard parce qu'elle voulait allez aux toilettes qui étaient à l'autre bout de la maison. Elle s'était perdue dans son manoir ça arrive non ! Mais il ne la favorisait pas plus que les autres Serpentard.

C'était son tour. Elle les regarda pour prendre le sien et elle tourna donc les yeux vers celui qui le lui donnait. Elle ressentit un bourdonnement au bout de ses doigts. Mais rien que cela, ça la perturba et elle retira sa main qui tenait ce fameux bout de papier assez sèchement, ce qui tira à son interlocuteur un haussement de sourcil puis il passa à la personne suivante. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce qui était écris :

* Non mais oh ! C'est bon c'est rien tu as juste reçu un coup de jus pas besoin d'en faire un dragon ! Saletés d'hormones adolescentes, je devrais être escente de ce genre d'émotions, je suis une Serpentard. Par Salazar je devrais au moins me maîtriser ! Et puis d'abord, j'ai jamais dis que j'étais attirée par lui *

Pendant ce temps sa cousine, sa sœur et leurs amis essayait de la ramener à la réalité :

- LAVALOU ! Bon sang !

Elle sursauta face à sa cousine qui avait tellement crié que la moitié de la grande salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

- Non mais c'est bon pas la peine de crier, j'ai le droit de penser non ! Elle jeta son sac nonchalamment sur son épaule. On y a va ! On commence par HDLM et avec les Gryffondors comme d'habitude je parie !

- C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait ne pas avoir de préjugés, lui rappela sa petite sœur avec un air angélique qui ne lui allait que trop bien. Puis tu es habillée en mec !

- Hi, voilà seulement que tu le remarques ou tu étais peut être trop absorbée pour trouver une nouvelle conquête ! Et je veux bien me rapprocher des chatons avec un tant soit peu d'intelligence mais la seule qui en a le mérite me bat à chaque examen. Je déteste être seconde.

- Mauvaise joueuse, dit Julius en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

- Je suis pas mauvaise joueuse sinon je saboterais ses examens !

- Oh mais tu y as déjà pensé !

- J'ai déjà pensé à te tuer c'est par pour autant que je l'ai fait !

- Oh les enfants on se calme !

Karim venait de faire son apparition ! Ils essayaient de se voir avant chaque début de demi journée de cours pour quand même garder le contact et ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble en général ! Karim était très bon en matière théoriques mais très peu en pratique il avait beaucoup de mal à maitriser la magie. Lavalya l'aidait beaucoup car pour elle, exécuter les sortilèges étaient aussi facile que de respirer. Sans rien en dire aux autres elle essayait d'en créer. Cependant en métamorphose c'était sans conteste Maena qui aidait les autres ! Elle avait un pouvoir créatif absolument phénoménal et cela l'aidait beaucoup. Julius lui excellait en histoire de la magie, Ellarosa en soins aux créatures magiques et Cécilia en Botanique ! Les potions étaient disputées par Lavalya, Karim et Maena, toujours à chercher à avoir les meilleures notes possibles ! Mais aucun ne se départageait pour le moment.

Tout ce petit monde s'entendait dans la joie et la mauvaise humeur - les adolescents avaient une certaine propension à râler, enfin surtout Lavalya - mais au final ils ne se disputaient jamais et comblaient leurs lacunes. Pour Lavalya c'était la métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie ! En parlant du loup, elle avait cours les deux premières heures du lundi avec le professeur Binns et le redoutait mais elle n'aimait pas être en retard.

Elle retrouva ses amis et sa cousine devant la porte ainsi que Malfoy mais les deux préfets se contentèrent pour l'un de jeter des regards noirs pour l'autre des regards où la dérision avait sa place ! Sa cousine discutait avec Julius ce qui lui laissa le temps de repenser à ce qui c'était produit ou pas dans la grande salle ! Elle admettait qu'elle l'avait trouvé bizarrement attirant, elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant qu'elle y repensait alors pourquoi maintenant hein. Pourquoi tout un coup comme ça comme par magie elle trouvait que peut-être il était canon. Elle se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas parce que ses hormones avaient subitement fait apparition qu'elle devait se rendre malade comme dirait sa cousine : " Arrête de te monter le ciboulot". Une expression moldue qu'elle adorait, allez savoir pourquoi !

Mais un brouhaha se fit entendre signifiant que les rouge et or étaient là - au bout de 5 ans ils n'étaient même pas capable d'être discret - avec en dernier le célèbre trio et avant que Messire Malefoy fasse une remarque elle fit en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas louper son insigne. Elle en était sure elle le payerait un jour de ne pas faire la guerre à la maison gryffondor comme lui aimait la faire mais après tout sa tante était de cette maison donc il n'était pas tous mauvais. C'était bizarre Ron la regardait fixement et les deux autres rigolaient doucement. Soudain d'un geste brusque, il s'avança vers elle si bien que Lavalya faillit sursauter et s'arrêta aussi soudainement :

- Jesuisdésoléepourhierdanslecompartiment !

- Je te demande pardon ! dit-elle avec un sourire narquois repris par ses deux meilleurs amis

- Je suis désolée pour t'avoir agressé dans le train !

- Et bah dis donc Hermione à beaucoup d'influence sur toi tu dois vraiment être amoureux ! Ses oreilles rougirent et avant qu'il parte elle rajouta : c'est ok pour cette fois mais essaye de te maitriser la prochaine fois.

- C'est un toutou fidèle alors ce Weasmoche !

- C'est quoi qui dit la fouine avec tes deux primates ! dit-elle avant que Ron ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Allons, jeunes gens maintenant il est temps d'allez en classe, dit le professeur Binns de sa voix trainante à l'entrée de la porte de sa classe.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne peut pas sortir de cette salle ! ajouta-t-elle à sa cousine.

Depuis leur première année, elles débâtaient sur le pourquoi du comment du seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard ! Et pour deux heures la torture commença ... Il était d'un ennui et comme d'habitude les guerres entre gobelins ne l'intéressaient pas ! Cependant Julius était fasciné ... Et Lavalya était fasciné par lui ... Comment arrivait-il à se concentrer et à aimer ce fichu cours mais c'était tant mieux au moins il pouvait l'aider. Après quelques minutes de gribouillages de notes elle abandonna et s'échangea des mots avec Maena.

/ Tu comptes enfin te décider pour Fred ?!

Tu comptes me dire enfin à qui tu penses ?!

Oh mais là je pense à toi

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! è_é

(è-è)? C'est quoi ?

Un smiley un truc moldu que j'ai appris cette année cette tête là signifie que je te surveilles

Oh bah ça j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps ! Mais tu ne sais toujours ce que j'ai bien envie de laisser voir

Donc tu as voulu que je vois que tu étais troublée ?/

...

Oh mais tu rougis

N'importe quoi ! /

La sonnerie du cours venait de retentir Lavalya pris le parchemin en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains et pour plus de sécurité car elle connaissait Pansy Parkinson elle effacerait ce qu'elle y avait écrit même s'il n'y avait rien de bien compromettant. Mais elle était sauvée par le gong, enfin si on pouvait parler ainsi, car elle avait cours de potion dans 5 minutes pendant 2 heures, elle se demandait comment ça allait se passer et qui était celui qui accompagnait le professeur Rogue.

Les élèves s'installèrent avant même que le professeur soit là c'était leur habitude, Maena et Lavalya s'installèrent au premier rang comme à leur habitude et commencèrent à déballer livres, plumes et parchemins. Quand à la brune, ses longs cheveux étaient déjà attachés pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer sa potion.

- C'est pas parce que tu t'attaches les cheveux que tu vas faire une meilleure potion dit la rousse

- Rêve ! J'y suis presque arrivée l'année dernière à te battre aux examens !

- Presque… lui rétorqua-t-elle

- Oh tait toi, le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver.

La brune était bien déterminée cette année à la battre mais comme d'habitude ce serait Maé qui gagnerait elle en était sur, si elle cherchait la compétition c'était plus pour se donner un défi car elle ne rêvait pas de devenir potionniste elle ! Et sa cousine excellait dans ce domaine, elle arrivait à comprendre comment chaque ingrédient se complétait, annulait l'effet d'un autre ou modifiait sa nature, pourquoi l'on coupait tel ingrédient de telle manière, pourquoi avec telle matière. En bref, elle avait ça dans le sang et Lavalya était beaucoup moins imaginative car pour faire des potions il en fallait une sacré dose ce n'était pas simplement suivre une recette.

Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'entrée de son professeur et de son toutou, elle avait remarqué qu'il le suivait partout depuis le début de la matinée. Et elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part ! Il était brun comme Rogue mais avec des cheveux mi long et en bataille comme si il sortait du lit. Grand et athlétique. Bref il avait quand même la classe comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, enfin elle en déduisait ça de sa tenue même si il avait la même affreuse robe qui était censée protéger de toutes les éclaboussures de potion. Lorsque l'on entendit plus que le bruit des respirations, le célèbre maître des cachots pris la parole :

- Bien avant de commencer ce cours je vais laisser ce jeune homme se présenter et vous dire pourquoi il est ici. A vous Mr Pucey, ne croyez pas que je vais vous faciliter la tâche.

Visiblement le professeur de potions n'était pas très content de se retrouver avec un "assistant" puisque c'était ce qu'il semblait mais Lavalya attendait que le susnommé prenne la parole. Rogue le regardait avec un air narquois enfin son air habituel ! Au mieux il était neutre quand il vous appréciait. La jeune vipère ne l'avait jamais vu sourire c'est dire ! Même quand il discutait avec son père. Mais une voix la ramena à la réalité.

- Je suis ici pour maitriser le noble art des potions afin d'être potionniste, je serais donc l'assistant du maître Rogue pendant 2 ans.

Lavalya leva un œil septique, son professeur avait toujours refusé de prendre un apprenti depuis des années, c'était de notoriété publique ... Il y avait anguille sous roche surtout que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très vif. Enfin les garçons venant de sa maison n'était en général pas des lumières, trop de consanguinité ! Mais elle le laisserait faire ses preuves après tout avant de juger.

- Bien la recette de la potion du jour est affichée au tableau et l'armoire au fond de la classe est ouverte et concentrez vous, le filtre de paix demande de la précision, j'espère que l'été vous aura été bénéfique vous faisant ainsi apparaître de merveilleuses compétences.

Comme à leur habitude, Maena alla chercher les ingrédients quant à Lavalya elle prépara tous les ustensiles nécessaires et dans l'ordre. Sa cousine se dépêcha de revenir et elles se mirent à travailler en binôme, la brune devait s'en tenir à couper les ingrédients et Maena s'occuper de l'art délicat de tout mélanger correctement. Comme toujours à deux, elles se complétaient facilement. Mais aujourd'hui sa cousine avait été distraite :

- Tu as oublié de prendre l'ellébore ! Qu'est ce que tu mijotes toi ?!

Sa cousine rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais rien du tout, tout le monde ne peut pas viser la perfection comme toi !

Lavalya se méfiait vraiment maintenant quand elle utilisait la flatterie c'était mauvais signe ... Pour elle car même si elle savait très bien garder ses secrets, Maena Marchombre savait très bien fouiner et découvrir LE détail qui allait échapper au reste du monde.

- Non mais elle ne me laisserait jamais avoir un secret celle la ... Surtout que je n'en suis même pas sur qu'il y avait matière à en faire un, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour prendre une nouvelle plume dans son sac pendant que la potion mijotait, elle ne vit pas pendant ce temps Pansy Parkinson qui avançait le bras de derrière sa table pour y ajouter quelques gouttes d'un produit mais un des deux enseignants si ...

Il se précipita pour arrêter l'élève fautive mais c'était trop tard dès que la première goutte toucha le début de philtre, le contenu du chaudron explosa et Lavalya fut aspergée de toute part : au visage, aux jambes et abasourdi elle regarda le professeur Rogue hurler pour la première fois sur un élève de sa maison :

- PARKISON ! Décidemment vous n'êtes qu'une larve sans cervelle ! Qu'avez vous mis dans ce chaudron ?!

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, il touchait presque son visage et il était effrayant bien plus que d'habitude. Tout dans son langage corporel démontrait une grande tension et Pansy était littéralement terrorisée. Maena aussi également tout cela c'était passé en seulement quelques secondes. Elle était maintenant près d'elle et s'apprêtait à lui enlever le contenue de la potion avec un chiffon lorsque :

- Stop ! Je vous croyais plus maligne que ça Miss Marchombre ! Ignorez vous que cette substance peut être dangereuse tant que je ne saurais pas ce que vous y avez ajouté ? dit-il en grinçant des dents et en se retournant vers la fautive. ALORS !

- De de de l'essence de belladone !

- GOURDE ! Ajouté à l'un des ingrédients cela occasionne des brûlures graves.

Lavalya pendant ce temps commençait justement à sentir des picotements sur sa peau, en effet sa robe de sorcière commençait à certains endroits à se trouer comme si de l'acide perçait le tissu. Elle ne réalisa pas qui lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage, ni qui la prit par le bras pour aller dans la pièce attenante à la salle de potions qui semblait être un laboratoire où la chaleur était étouffante à cause des potions en cours de préparation ou alors c'étaient les effets secondaires de la potion ratée car elle le sentait maintenant des brûlures à l'intérieur de sa peau comme si de la lave en fusion y essayait de s'y introduire. Elle serra les dents décidée à ne pas gémir de douleur mais c'était de plus en plus dur et elle ne réalisa pas de tout de suite qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements, elle eut alors un moment de recul.

- Oh s'il vous plait ne faites pas la mijaurée ! Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un simple evanesco ça n'enlève pas toute les particules et le peu qui restera même infime vous trouera la peau.

Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant lui et aspergée d'eau, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas blanc ! Mais après tout elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'abord ... C'est l'autre guenon qui aurait dû et foi de Marchombre elle se vengerait ! Elle se regarda et vit que sur sa peau si blanche apparaissaient maintenant des cloques rougeâtres et limite purulentes. Elle eut un air de dégoût en voyant cela et sa rage arriva à son paroxysme ! Non mais pas qu'elle se considérait comme une beauté fatale mais elle en avait même sur la figure.

- Tiens ! Et elle revint à la réalité, on lui tendit un pot de pommade. Pour mettre sur tes blessures, il n'en restera aucune trace met en et rhabille toi.

Elle prit de la pommade et la sentit, elle sentait le frais et l'herbe fraiche et lorsqu'elle toucha ses brûlures au lieu de la douleur à laquelle elle s'attendait se fut une agréable sensation de froid qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle put enfin se décontracter et ses muscles de la mâchoire lui en furent reconnaissants. Elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et put enfin regarder autour d'elle, la chaleur était toujours là mais ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire et la vue non plus ne l'était pas. Il était là devant, torse nu en essayant de se mettre de la pommade sur le dos, des éclaboussures avaient dû l'atteindre et sa robe n'avait rien pu faire contre le mélange détonnant. Elle resta là à regarder sa musculature que le Quiddtich avait du former, elle ne s'en serait jamais douté. Et elle se prit à penser qu'il était plutôt beau.

* Ah M**** ! Je vais avoir un truc à lui cacher maintenant *

Elle était attirée par lui c'était évident et c'étaient les signaux qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Lavalya l'aida alors tout naturellement à se mettre sa pommade et partie sans demander son reste.

Et dès qu'elle mit un pas dehors une folle rousse lui agrippa le cou, une blonde lui casse presque les côtes et un brun lui serra le dos.

- Non mais ça va bien oui ! Regardez tout le monde nous regarde ça suffit je ne suis pas morte !

- Non mais défigurez ça oui, tu devrais peut être songer à te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Dit Parkinson avec un rire gras

Et avant que quiconque puisse réagir la douce Ellarosa qui d'habitude détestait les conflits et essayait d'arranger les choses la gifla d'une telle force que sa tête partie en arrière. Et Cécilia qui la suivait comme son ombre ajouta :

- Elle au moins ça guérira, toi tu auras toujours ta face de singe peinturluré ! Et je te conseille de surveiller tes grosses fesses parce que là tu t'en prends à un clan et malheureusement pour toi on est presque tous à Serpentard.

Maena s'était placée devant elle et elle la sentait bouillonner, elle sentait Julien à coté d'elle et Lia se trouvait toujours devant avec Ella derrière. Et quand à elle, elle finit par s'approcher de Lia pour lui prendre le coude et la ramener vers les autres et jeta un regard noir à sa rivale l'air de dire : essaye de t'en prendre un peu à ma sœur toi.

Elle le comprit finalement parce que le groupe se dispersa et son groupe à elle s'en alla pour manger à la grande salle ! Karim en la voyant réagit comme les autres enfin presque lui n'était pas belliqueux pour un sous il voulait simplement l'emmené à l'infirmerie pour être sur et tout. Lavalya réussi à y échapper parce qu'elle se dirigea vers sa table pour manger. Toute cette agitation la fatiguait. Et elle avait besoin de réfléchir à sa vengeance c'est pour ça qu'elle parlait pas du tout, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours il ne restait plus que Maé et elle.

- Valou ! On doit allez en cours !

- Hein oui j'arrive

- Tu es sure que tout vas bien

- Bien sur quelle question ? Ma fierté en un pris un gros coup je dois dire !

- Hi tu arrêteras peut être de me faire des coups en douce maintenant

- Rêve ! Elle pourrait t'avoir plus facilement que moi.

Et c'est en laissant sa cousine boudeuse qu'elle se rendit à son cours d'études des Runes. Elle fut la dernière arrivée tant est si bien qu'elle fut très remarquée surtout par un de ses condisciples.

- Tiens ! Tu as reçus du pus de bubobuld sur la tronche Marchombre ! Donne moi son adresse que je le remercie.

- Tu te répètes Malefoy, c'est navrant de te voir sénile à cet âge mais vu le taux de consanguinité dans ta famille ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

- Répète pour voir.

- Oh arrête si tu crois que tu me fais peur pauvre petit bourgeois à la noix ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il recula contre le mur car elle faisait peur maintenant et les conversations s'éteignirent doucement autour d'eux.

- Tu te crois spirituel avec tes remarques mais tu n'es même pas capable de réfléchir par toi même et si tu portais encore des couches il te faudrait ta mère pour te nettoyer le derrière !

- Hum hum jeunes gens ceci est un couloir pas un terrain de Quidditch ! Entrez maintenant.

Lavalya alla s'assoir d'un pas rageur vers une table au dernier rang vide et avec un peu de chance la chaise à coté d'elle le resterait aussi. Mais aujourd'hui il semblerait que le destin en avait contre elle ! Hermione Granger venait de prendre place.

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

- Si je te dis oui tu t'en vas ?

Hermione leva le nez avec un air digne mais s'installa tout de même ce qui tira un soupir à Lavalya.

- Nonmaisjerêve ! Marmonna Lavalya

- Hum je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta mauvaise matinée !

- Elle n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça ! dit-elle sans réfléchir ce qui tira un sourcil interrogateur à Hermione. Bah oui j'ai réussi à faire à surprendre ma cousine c'était ... Divertissant ! Cela promettait d'être une belle journée.

Elle réussit à tirer un sourire à Hermione, bien il n'y avait pas que ça mais elle n'allait pas se confier à une Gryffondor.

- C'est marrant avec Maena vous vous comportez comme si vous étiez sœur mais ce n'est que ta cousine n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas que ma cousine non ... C'est je ne sais pas…moi en mieux je dirais !

- Oh mais tu es très bien ! Elle perdit de son assurance en voyant le regard glacial de Lavalya ... Bon peut être un peu sèche mais chacun son truc hein !

- Certes.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation car le cours commença et les élèves devaient traduire un texte en runes très compliqué qui avait pour sujet un sortilège que Lavalya ne connaissait pas ... Elle se plongea littéralement dedans pendant les deux heures de cours en griffonnant un nombre incalculable de parchemins mais toujours classés. Attention hors de question de paraître négligée comme sa voisine qui sous le coup de la nervosité avait les cheveux ébouriffés et laissait trainer ses parchemins un peu partout.

Quelques secondes avant la fin, Lavalya avait enfin fini la traduction sur un sortilège qui était capable de faire apparaître un torrent de boue de sa baguette mais le professeur avait bien coupé le texte puisqu'il n'y avait de décrit que les effets dévastateurs et ses utilités mais non la formule et le geste de baguette. Elle en soupira de frustration.

Plus que deux heures et la journée de cours serait enfin terminée ! Elle regarda son emploi du temps : tient, DFCM avec les Gryffondors. Elle commença à prendre la direction de la salle de cours quand Hermione l'interpella encore une fois.

- Hey ! Tu traduis drôlement vite !

-Parce que je te suis supérieurement intelligente !

En voyant l'air outrée de la brune ébouriffée, Lavalou ria franchement ce qui finit par la détendre et elle finit par rire ensemble ce qui une fois arrivée étonna ses camarades Serpentard et Harry et Ron avait l'air de deux poissons hors de l'eau ce qui accentua leur hilarité.

Et finalement les demoiselles rejoignirent leur groupe pour entrer en classe ! Maena se plaça près d'elle comme à son habitude et à peine le postérieur de Lavalya fut posé la chaise :

- Toi avec Hermione !

- Tu as une sacré bonne vue dis donc !

- Oh arrête je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parlais !

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Bien sur que non je te signale que tu as une bande d'amis

- Qui est aussi la tienne ! Et ce ne sont que des garçons

- Je voulais juste savoir !

- Bah rien elle m'a parlé en cours et j'ai répondu. Voilà ! On est pas inséparable non plus.

Mais leur attention furent attirés par un oiseau volant en papier qui voyageait de table en table ... Bien le susnommé Malefoy fit son intéressant et ses deux gorilles rigolèrent mais bon de toute façon Lavalya se demandait s'ils étaient capable de parler parce que à part rire et grogner ils ne faisaient pas grand chose. Elle lança un sort pour le faire chanter s'attirant un sourire de la Gryffondor. Décidément, elle allait la croire sensible et gentille alors qu'elle voulait juste le rendre plus réaliste mais il fut mis en miette par le bonbon rose .

- Ah tient elle sait faire de la magie finalement, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lavalya.

Heureusement elle ne l'entendit pas mais cela fit pouffer Maena .

- Bonjour ! dit -elle

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un inintelligible bonjour mais comme à des enfants de cinq ans. Mme Ombrage ! Elle portait bien son nom : elle commençait à sérieusement ombragé l'humeur de Lavalya. _**  
**_

- Voyons voyons, dit-elle, ça ne va pas du tout ! J'aimerais, s'il vous plait, que vous répondiez : "Bonjour professeur Ombrage". Recommençons depuis le début voulez vous ... Bonjour tout le monde.

Et tout le monde répondit presque en chœur mais Lavalya se contenta de la regarder sans ouvrir la bouche. Et quand elle leur dit de ranger leur baguette, elle crut faire une syncope ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée : l'année allait être horrible avec cette chose en guise de professeur. Puis vint le temps des explications et elle nota machinalement ce qui était écrit sans réfléchir en pensant comment la faire devenir aussi enragée qu'un hypogriffe en colère tant et si bien qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant quand Hermione prit la parole

- Je ne le pense pas . Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défenses.

S'ensuivit un échange plutôt musclé avec les élèves de la classe principalement des Gryffondor d'ailleurs lorsqu'on arriva fatalement au sujet de Voldemort .

- Mr -Potter-vous -avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n 'aggravez-pas-votre-cas, dit le professeur d'un seul souffle et sans même regarder la classe comme si ce n'était pas un sujet d'inquiétude flagrant.

Quand Harry fut sommé de venir au bureau Lavalya décida de s'amuser un peu. Après tout pourquoi pas ... Alors qu'Harry se rendait furieusement au bureau elle dit :

- Forcément le ministre regarde ailleurs c'est tellement plus facile que d'affronter la réalité mais ce n'est pas en gavant sa petite personne de chou à la crème que Voldy va se faire coincer.

Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle. En une phrase, elle avait réussi à insulter le ministre, Ombrage puisque c'était son toutou et ce cher dictateur fou furieux.

- Miss…?

- Marchombre, dit-telle avec un sourire et en se calant bien sur son siège

- EH BIEN VENEZ ICI VOUS AUSSI !

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un grand sourire volontairement moqueur.

- Très bien, dit-elle en serrant les dents, je vais venir vous chercher.

Mais elle avait prévu le coup et avait lancé un sort informulé. C'était l'occasion idéale d'en tenter un et il avait fonctionné. Son regard se fit plus triomphant encore quand elle essaya sous l'hilarité générale de la faire bouger ...

- Très bien Mr Potter apportez donc ceci au professeur Mcgonagall !

Et Potter sortit de la classe Lavalya quand elle avait son attention porté sur le professeur car c'était fatiguant de lancer des informulés plusieurs fois de suite et son dos se couvrait de sueur. Le bonbon rose envoya son patronus on ne savait où mais elle avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- On va voir si vous allez gardez ce regard suffisant Miss Marchombre.

Maena eut un cri d'appréhension ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa cousine.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard le directeur de la maison Serpentard apparut dans toute sa splendeur et sa présence réussi à calmer la classe entière :

- Ah professeur Rogue cette demoiselle m'a manqué de respect ! Je veux même passé l'outrage qu'elle à fait au M..

- Ne vous en faîtes pas je m'en occupe.

- Mais j'exige qu'elle soit punie et en retenue avec moi-mê...

- Vous m'avez appelé visiblement parce que vous n'arriviez pas à maintenant l'ordre dans votre propre classe, qui me dit que vous sauriez la maîtriser en retenue ! Je préfère m'en charger je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé toute les secondes par un patronus me demandant de faire la police.

Le professeur Ombrage eut un couinement des plus satisfaisants qui fit sourire Lavalya mais le regard sombre du professeur Rogue la fit frissonner.

- Bien suivez moi Miss Marchombre, Professeur Ombrage au revoir.

Et les deux Serpentard quittèrent la classe pendant que le maître des lieux griffonnait furieusement sur un calepin. Le chemin vers les cachots et le bureau du directeur de sa maison se fit sans aucune parole. Rogue marchait très vite sans regarder derrière lui heureusement que Lavalya était grande pour son âge.

- Bien assied toi !

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement de la bouche de son professeur. Après, ils se connaissaient… Lavalya s'attendait quand à elle à un sacré sermon mais de le voir calme ainsi et ne débordant pas de fureur contenue la déconcerta.

- Bien, d'après Ombrage tu l'as délibérément provoquée et surtout tu as soutenue Potter ! Je sais que tu connais le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais que tu le clames haut et fort me surprend. Tu as agit comme une Gryffondor ! Cracha-t-il.

Aie ... Lavalya eut une grimace mais se reprit vite.

- Je n'ai pas soutenu Potter, j'ai fait en sorte d'énerver ce pseudo professeur, nuance. Et j'ai utilisé ce qui me semblait le plus judicieux argument pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ... Une attaque contre le ministère ! Et bien j'en ai rajouté une couche avec le retour de Voldemort. Et d'abord comment pouvez vous l'appelez Voldemort comme ça ?!

Rogue eut une grimace et porta la main à son bras gauche.

- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi ! Et en ce qui concerne Ombrage c'est moins grave que ce que à quoi je m'attendais, dit il avec un léger sourire. Après tout les autres enseignants aussi ne désirent pas d'elle ici. Mais cependant tu vas avoir une semaine de retenue ... _**  
**_

- Mais ...

- Silence tu viendras en salle de Potions tout les soirs à partir de 20h ! Et moi ou mon assistant te fera faire quelques potions du programme. Demain ça sera le philtre de paix alors prépare toi !

- D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir pris un assistant ?

Sans même le temps de lui répondre il ouvrit la porte et Lavalya sortie de la pièce en le regardant bien les yeux.

Dans le couloir, elle descendit encore quelques escaliers pour se retrouver devant le passage de la salle commune, elle n'avait aucune envie de manger et elle voulait prendre une douche pour pouvoir remettre de la crème hydratante hors de question de restez longtemps avec ses boursouflures sur elle.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle prit le temps de se regarder entièrement. Les brûlures qui ce matin étaient rouges vives étaient maintenant rosées et blanches. Elle ne les garderait pas bien longtemps. Une fois le soin fait elle s'allongea sur son lit avec son livre de potion pour savoir par cœur la préparation du philtre sans l'aide de sa cousine. Ça allait être un cauchemar pour la préparer et hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur elle ... Pour l'instant.

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui était là :

- Ah tu es là je me suis inquiétée tu sais !

- C'est Rogue, tu aurais dû comprendre que s'il voulait me punir en privé, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas être sévère.

- Oui mais il ne t'a pas laissé partir sans rien faire.

- Oh une semaine à faire des potions dans les cachots il y a bien pire !

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la provoquer ?

Lavalya roula sur le ventre et grogna dans l'oreiller. Décidément Maena était beaucoup trop curieuse c'était limite de la torture à ce niveau.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes questions toute la journée tu n'as ne pas laissé souffler une seconde !

- D'accord d'accord mais à seule condition…

Lavalya leva un sourcil et s'attendit au pire

- Tu me dis à qui tu penses quand tu rougis !

Mais elle ne laissa pas surprendre cette fois ci ! Elle ne rougit pas et ferma ses rideaux à l'aide d'un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y entrer :

- Bonne nuit Maena !

- Aller ! Et je n'ai pas eu mon câlin aujourd'hui !

- Et bien tu t'en passeras pour une fois on n'a plus cinq ans, on verra demain ! Et laisse moi sinon je te lance un Silencio.

Maena se leva furieusement vu le bruit qu'elle faisait pour allez dans la salle de bain. Quant à Lavalya, elle se glissa dans son lit en pensant à ses beaux yeux qui la faisaient frissonner et à ses muscles qui la troublaient ... Malgré elle avant de s'endormir un léger sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres.


End file.
